fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Launch, New Combination
Synopsis The Warrior Dimension Dimensian Soldiers connect with Mordecai's Crew as they both use their technology and emotions to drive their final battle with the Empire, Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Necom B and Kamen Rider Necom Y. Transcript *(This episodes begins at the Repair Room) *'Commander Hillton': Kevin? Just put those by the computer. *'Kevin Levin': Alright. *'Benson': Troll, please take those over there. *'Troll Moko': Right. *'Commander Hillton': What's the progress on the Battle Hero Megazord? *'Bud Pin': It's going well. *'Rayzen': Stop playing and get back to work, Danken. *'Danken': Yeah, I know. *'Cirtech': We need the power of the robots to fight! You know that! *'Manny Armstrong': We can't defeat that! *'Mordecai': What do we have to do then? Do you want us just to stand here and watch? *'Rayzen': No. Right now, we have no chance of winning. But there is one way... We have all the robots. If we can make the the robots combine a new power can be born. *'Commander Hillton': A new power? *(At Moon's Interior) *'Zelok': My lords, the new heroes have defeated the Empire Moraimar Robo. *'Barranco': Let them, Zelok. Maybe it's time to send our servants. *'Argan': Who? *(Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Dark Necom B and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y arrives) *'Mechanic Pig': Who are they? *'Bowser': That's Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Dark Necom B and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y. They are our servants. *'Principal Cinch': Excellent. Empire Lords could get their own servants? *'King Pig': Yes. *'Kamen Rider Ringo Knight': Perfect. *(At Repair Room) *'Lilah Winslow': I don't get it. *'Phoenixbot': Say! *'Danken': What are you doing?! *'Suzina Hazumi': Go away. *'Mordecai': Understood? *'Rigby': Okay. *'Rayzen': There is no time to lose. *'Danken': Right. I remembered something very important! *'Suzina Hazumi': What? *'Danken': Come with me! *'Suzina Hazumi': Hey, wait! *(At outside) *'Suzina Hazumi': What is this important thing?! *'Danken': Stop nagging, just come along. It's something most important. *'Suzina Hazumi': I give up. *'Danken': They say you can't work on an empty stomach. It's very important. Isn't it? *'Suzina Hazumi': Hey! How can you think of such things at a time like this?! *'Danken': I know, I know. I really know nothing about mechanics. I would just be in the way if I hung around here. And I'm sure that goes for you too. *'Suzina Hazumi': Ah! You've got a point there. Please give me the boiled meat menu! *'Waitress': Of course. *'Suzina Hazumi': Thank you! *'Danken': By the way... Couldn't that be the you guys don't get along that well? *'Suzina Hazumi': You noticed that?! It's all because some of them started to fall in love. It's pretty complicated. *'Danken': What about you? Don't you have a boyfriend? *'Suzina Hazumi': Me?! I don't have anyone yet because I'm very highly demanding! *'Danken': Y-You don't have a boyfriend?! Then I'll be your boyfriend! Aren't you happy? *'Suzina Hazumi': Stop fooling around! Who'd ever want to date you?! *'Danken': There, there. Have a carrot. *'Suzina Hazumi': Keep it! *(At Repair Room) *'Kaina': Rayzen? Are you sure we can win against the Empire? *'Rayzen': Yeah. If we combine these robots' powers, we will win. *'Kaina': Do you think we can become happy in this world? *'Rayzen': Yeah, I'm sure of it. *(At outside) *'Danken': I'm full! I always get sleepy after supper. *'Suzina Hazumi': You're the worst. *'Danken': The sky sure is blue. The sky back in our dimension used to be blue like that. Until the Empire came, that is. *'Suzina Hazumi': Danken...? *'Danken': It all happened so fast. It happened too fast. My people's bodies aren't made for fighting. Rayzen told me our people only have half the life force this world's have. That's why we built the Battle Hero Ship! We even found a way to transform. *'Suzina Hazumi': Transform?! So you guys can transform too?! *'Danken': Yes. We used Warrior Soldier Morphers. We built it. Can you attach one to my finger too? *'Suzina Hazami': What? *'Danken': In our world we attach a flower to someone's finger to confess our love. *'Suzina Hazami': Don't get too excited! *(Suddenly, Empire Moraimar Robos arrives) *'Suzina Hazami': The Empire! *(At Park) *'Mordecai': Benson! Commander Hillton! Cirtech! We just finished the repairs and the adjustments on the Megazords! *'Howard Weinerman': We did it! *'Benson': Good job. *'Suzina Hazami': (On Communicator) It's bad everyone! The Empire has appeared! *(At outside) *'Barranco': (Voiceover) The is the end of humanity! *'Bowser': (Voiceover) Cause all the destruction you want Empire Moraimar Robos! *'Suzina Hazami': Are you alright, Danken?! *'Danken': Not a scratch. *(Mordecai's Crew arrives) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Get on quickly, Suzina! *'Phantom Warrior Knight': Suzina! *'Suzina Hazami': Mordecai! *'Danken': Isn't the Battle Hero Ship ready yet?! *'Suzina Hazami': Head back to the base fast, Danken. *'Danken': Alright! *(Danken runs away) *(Suzina Hazami changes into Last Princess Ninja) *(A live-action Legendary Megazord, Q-Rex Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord, Ptera Charge Megazord, Plesio Charge Megazord, Titano Charge Megazord, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation, Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord arrives) *'Super Megaforce Red': Don't worry, guys, we got this. *(Legendary Megazord, Q-Rex Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord, Ptera Charge Megazord, Plesio Charge Megazord, Titano Charge Megazord, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation, Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord and Empire Moraimar Robos are fighting each other) *(At Battle Hero Ship cockpit) *(Danken arrives) *'Danken': Rayzen! *'Rayzen': Just a little more. We just need to input the program. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': Stego Saber! *(Dino Charge Megazord slashes Empire Moraimar Robos) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': Hurry up, Rayzen and Danken! We can't win with just the Legendary Megazord, Q-Rex Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord, Ptera Charge Megazord, Plesio Charge Megazord, Titano Charge Megazord, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation, Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord. *(At Battle Hero Ship cockpit) *'Kaina': Input complete. *'Rayzen': Alright. Let's launch! *(At outside) *(Battle Hero Ship is flying away to help the Legendary Megazord, Q-Rex Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord, Ptera Charge Megazord, Plesio Charge Megazord, Titano Charge Megazord, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation, Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord) *'Rayzen': Hang in there everyone. *'Kaina': Finally. Today we'll be able to put an end to the Empire. *'Rayzen': Yeah. Then we'll start our new lives. *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Necom B and Kamen Rider Necom Y are transported at the Battle Hero Ship) *'Rayzen': Who are you?! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom R': I'm Kamen Rider Dark Necom R. That's Kamen Rider Dark Necom B and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y. We're Barranco, Bowser and King Pig's servants. Put the ship down. We fight. *'Rayzen': As you wish. *'Danken': That's...! *'Kaina': Hang in there...! *(Battle Hero Ship is going down) *(Rayzen, Kaina, Danken, Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Necom B and Kamen Rider Necom Y got out from the Battle Hero Ship) *(Mordecai's Crew arrives) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': You guys, okay? *'Rayzen': Yeah. How are we gonna defeat them? *(A live-action Ranger Operator Series Blue, Ranger Operator Series Red and Ranger Operator Series Yellow arrives) *'Ranger Operator Series Red': We'll help you, guys. *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom R': Who are you guys? *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Ranger Operator Series Red! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Ranger Operator Series Blue! *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Ranger Operator Series Yellow! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue, Ranger Operator Series Red and Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Power Rangers RPM! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom R': Let's go! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Let's go! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue and Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Okay! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Turbo Cannon! *(Ranger Operator Series Blue shoots Kamen Rider Dark Necom B) *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B': Ow! That hurt, man! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B: Say what do you sound weird? *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Me? Sound weird? Why do you ask? *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B': Just saying. *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Turbo Cannon! *(Ranger Operator Series Blue shoots Kamen Rider Dark Necom B) *(Ranger Operator Series Blue and Kamen Rider Dark Necom B are fighting each other) *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': I should have some respected this! Going one-on-one isn't easy! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B': Dark Necom Spiral! *(Kamen Rider Dark Necom B kicks Ranger Operator Series Blue) *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Zip Launcher! *(Ranger Operator Series Yellow attacks Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y) *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': Even if you're a female, as a warrior you need to be stronger. *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': What was that?! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': Let me provide an example! *(Ranger Operator Series Yellow and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y are fighting each other) *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y, why are you so strong?! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': Because, we're stronger. What exactly you sound weird? *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': What do you mean sound? *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': You'll see. Dark Necom Spiral! *(Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y kicks Ranger Operator Series Yellow) *(Ranger Operator Series Red and Kamen Rider Dark Necom R are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom R': Is that all you have? Go to Hell! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Right back at you! Street Saber! *(Ranger Operator Series Red slashes Kamen Rider Dark Necom R) *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B, Kamen Rider Dark Necom R and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': (Laughs) *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': What a sight! It's about time we finish this. *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B': At last the Empire is victorious. *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom R': You guys had no chance of resisting from the beginning! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': We... We're not just yet! Together we can stop you.... No matter what! We're all fighting together! Flynn! Summer! Take this! It's Dillon and Ziggy's power! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue and Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Yeah! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Scott! So you really didn't forget everyone, did you?! *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': That's our Scott! But I knew from the beginning! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Oh really? I'll go with Gem and Gemma's power! I'm going with the Cloud Hatchets! *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom B, Kamen Rider Dark Necom R and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y': What?! *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Ziggy, put your feeling into it! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Dillon, let's show your guts! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Gemma, Gem! I'm borrowing your "only one"! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue, Ranger Operator Series Red and Ranger Operator Series Yellow': RPM Bonded Spirits! *(Ranger Operator Series Blue, Ranger Operator Series Red and Ranger Operator Series Yellow shoots and slashes Kamen Rider Dark Necom B, Kamen Rider Necom R and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y) *'Kamen Rider Dark Necom R': You may have won. But, you'll never defeat the Empire Moraimar Robos. *(Kamen Rider Dark Necom B, Kamen Rider Necom R and Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Ranger Operator Series Red': What?! *'Rayzen': Their strong now. We'll take care of this. *'Danken': Rayzen? Kaina? I thought we finally could become happy! *'Rayzen': That's right. Let's do it. Solar White Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Kaina': Princess Red Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Danken': Pegasus White Warrior Soldier, activate! *(Rayzen, Kaina and Danken transform into Solar White Warrior Soldier, Princess Red Warrior Soldier and Pegasus White Warrior Soldier) *(Solar White Warrior Soldier, Princess Red Warrior Soldier and Pegasus White Warrior Soldier got on the Battle Hero Ship) *'Ninja Steel Yellow Ninja Super Steel Mode': We can't take much more of this! Come quickly, Battle Hero Megazord! *(Battle Hero Ship arrives) *'Ninja Steel Red Ninja Super Steel Mode': Rayzen! Danken! *'Solar White Warrior Soldier': Hang on, guys. We're coming to help you. Activate, Battle Hero Megazord! *(Battle Hero Ship transform into Battle Hero Megazord) *'Princess Red Warrior Soldier, Solar White Warrior Soldier and Pegasus White Warrior Soldier': Battle Hero Megazord, ready! *'Ninja Steel Red Ninja Super Steel Mode (Mick)': That is?! *'Solar White Warrior Soldier': Hey, guys, it's us. We're help you to stop the Empire Moraimar Robos. *'Super Megaforce Red': What is going on?! *'Super Megaforce Blue': What?! *'Super Megaforce Pink': Impossible! *'Solar White Warrior Soldier': This is the end, Empire Moraimar Robos! *'Pegasus White Warrior Soldier': You...! Empire Moraimar Robos! We don't forgive you! *(Battle Hero Megazord and Empire Moraimar Robos are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode': Is that...?! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode (Kaylee)': It's Rayzen, Kaina and Danken. *'Pegasus White Warrior Soldier': Bastard! *'Solar White Warrior Soldier': Everyone, combine. Combine 'em! *'Super Megaforce Red': Alright, let's go! *'All': Yeah! *(Battle Hero Megazord transform back into Battle Hero Ship) *'Solar White Warrior Soldier': Now! Use the Battle Hero Big Bang Cannon! *'Super Megaforce Red': Alright! *'All': Battle Hero Big Bang Cannon! Fire! *(Legendary Megazord, Q-Rex Megazord, Dino Charge Megazord, Ptera Charge Megazord, Plesio Charge Megazord, Titano Charge Megazord, Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation, Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord uses the Battle Hero Bazooka to shoot Empire Moraimar Robos) *(Empire Moraimar Robos are defeated) *(At Moon's Interior) *'Empire Lords': NO! *'Barranco': Impossible! Empire Moraimar Robos has...! The heroes have defeated our Empire Moraimar Robos! *'Zelok': Sorry, to bother you, my lords. We have found something. *(They shows them a Fake Infinity Gauntlet) *'Bowser': It's that a Fake Infinity Gauntlet? *'Argan': Yes. We found it. *'Barranco Jr.': What should we do with it? *'Thanos': I know how about to make Empire Infinity Gauntlets? Just like my Infinity Gauntlet? *'Paper Kamek': Good idea. *(At Park) *'Danken': We sure looked cool in the end, right? *'Suzina Hazami': Yes, you looked very cool. *'Danken': Lucky me. *'Suzina Hazami': Yeah. *'Benson': Well done, heroes, we're proud of you of defeating Empire Moraimar Robos. *'Mordecai': Thanks, Benson, that's what we do. *'Benson': That's wonderful. Rayze, Kaina, Danken, want a job at the park? *'Rayzen': Yes. *'Mordecai': Okay, Rayzen, Kaina, Danken, want to join the crew? *'Rayzen': Well, sure. We're in. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) When the Battle Hero Ship becomes a Battle Hero Bazooka is born. This robot is where the warriors of the Warrior Dimension are joining the park. *'of Launch, New Combination' Secret Ending *(At Hometown) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Hometown to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Rayzen, Kaina and Danken got a job at the park. *Rayzen, Kaina and Danken are joining Mordecai's Crew. *Eka Darville, Ari Boyland and Rose McIver guest stars as Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Necom B and Kamen Rider Necom Y. *It is reveal that Kamen Rider Dark Necom R, Kamen Rider Necom B and Kamen Rider Necom Y. are Barranco, Bowser and King Pig's servants. Gallery 81680baec820cee9320d6e466be13462.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necom B, Kamen Rider Necom R and Kamen Rider Necom B 3 Go-Ongers.jpg Go4901.jpg Goongp49.jpg Go-Onger are holding the Cowl Laser, 2 Switch Jet Sword Rocket Daggers and Bridge Axe.jpg Shishi red orion redesign orion white by umbreoman-dbmhk7w.png|Solar White Warrior Soldier 65630605 p1 master1200.jpg|Princess Red Warrior Soldier Tenmawhite by greencosmos80-datykde.jpg|Pegasus White Warrior Soldier RagnarokFakeGauntlet.png|Fake Infinity Gauntlet Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers